We Love You, Boojae!
by Akane Park
Summary: Terkadang butuh lebih dari satu orang untuk meyakinkan bahwa kau mencintai orang itu. Jangan menghindari cinta, karena ia bisa datang kapanpun, tanpa memberitahumu. a YunJae FF. Yaoi. RnR Pls


Jaejoong melangkah dengan ceria dan bersemangat, seulas senyum terus terukir di bibir merah cherrynya dan mata bulat indahnya terlihat berbinar-binar. Di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang sudah ia lewati, tak pernah bibir cherry itu berhenti menyenandungkan lagu Share the World milik sebuah boyband legendaris dari Korea Selatan itu sedetik pun. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar, lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menstabilkan perasaannya yang sekarang tengah meledak karena bahagia. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu dengan papan berukir dr. Park Yoochun

Tok Tok

"Silakan masuk" jawab sebuah suara husky dari balik pintu kokoh itu.

"Annyeong Yoochun ah" sapa Jaejoong pada namja yang kini terlihat sedang sibuk dengan resume kesehatan pasien-pasiennya.

Yoochun yang terkejut saat mendengar suara Jaejoong pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tampan kini tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum kearahnya, sejenak ia berpikir hingga akhirnya, "Mwo? Jaejoong hyung? Yah! Kapan kau kembali dari Amerika hyung?"

"Kemarin malam, hehe, aku menyelesaikan studiku lebih cepat. Anyway, maaf karena tidak memberitahumu Yoochun ah" balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk sekilas namja berwajah cassanova itu.

"Psikoterapis baru ini sibuk sekali eoh? Ck, kenapa kau mengganti gaya rambutmu hyung? Kau tidak cocok dengan potongan rambut itu" sindir Yoochun sambil tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong yang membuat namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. *bayangin Jaemom ama rambut PTB yah^^*

"Yoochun ah! Aku sudah susah payah menata rambutku ini selama 1 jam!" gerutu namja cantik itu sambil mendengus sebal meratapi poni _manly_nya yang sekarang sedikit berantakan.

"Yah! Jidat lebar! Jangan goda namja lain!" ujar sebuah suara yang mirip lumba-lumba diiringi langkah kaki yang mendekati kedua namja tersebut.

''Suie honey, nan jeongmal bogoshippo baby. Tenang saja, aku hanya mencintaimu" ucap Yoochun mesra sambil memeluk namja imut pemilik suara lumba-lumba nan nyaring tersebut saat mengetahui bahwa tunangannya itu yang kini mendatanginya.

"Aish, Chunnieee! A-apa kau ti-tidak malu dilihat Jaejoong hyung eoh?" ucap Junsu terbata sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang ia yakin muncul di pipinya.

Melihat sepasang kekasih yang kini tengah bermesraan didepan matanya membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah, "Ck, kalian ini. Bisakah lihat tempat saat bermesraan? Tidakkah kalian sadar bahwa disini ada seorang namja super tampan yang masih polos?"

"Mwo? Apa yang kau kata-Omo! Kau Jaejoong hyung? Rambutmu mengerikan!" ucapan Junsu terpotong oleh kata-katanya sendiri yang terkejut dengan perubahan rambut namja yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya sendiri itu.

"Haish, reaksimu berlebihan suie ah. Bukankah aku terlihat lebih baik eum? Sekarang aku tampan" ujar Jaejoong bangga.

Junsu dan Yoochun pun memutar bola matanya mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari namja pemilik bibir cherry tersebut.

"Yayaya, whatever hyung" sahut Yoochun malas.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau kesini hyung? Kapan kau pulang dari Amerika? Mana oleh-oleh untukku" tanya Junsu tak sabar.

"Hehe, soal itu, mianhae Junsu ah. Aku tak sempat membelinya. Tapi aku akan mengirimkan hadiah untuk pertunangan kalian ne. Ah, ne, punya kabar bagus" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah sumringah.

"Mwoya? Kelihatannya kau bersemangat sekali hyung. Ada apa?" tanya yoochun antusias.

"Aku akan ditugaskan di Tokyo University Hospital! Dan kau tahu? Aku akan langsung menjadi wakil kepala bagian Kejiwaan disana" ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat dan tanpa jeda, membuat kedua lawan bicaranya itu membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mencerna kalimat Jaejoong.

"Kyaaaaaa! Chukkae hyungie! Kau keren hyung!" teriak Junsu heboh dan berhambur memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Hehe, gomawo Suie" ucap Jaejoong sambil membalas pelukan Junsu.

"Chukkae hyung. Ah, kapan kau berangkat ke jepang?"

"Besok, makanya aku datang kesini. Untuk berpamitan dengan kalian Suie ah, Yoochun ah" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Jinjja? Ah, aku akan merindukanmu hyung"

"Hehe, ah, sudah jam segini. Aku harus mengurus dokumen kepindahanku. Aku pergi dulu, Anyeong Suie ah, Yoochun ah" sela Jaejoong sambil melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang dan segera keluar dari ruangan Yoochun.

"Ne, take care Jaejoong hyung. Carilah namja baik disana ya!" teriak Junsu asal, membuat Jaejoong harus menahan tawanya.

"Haha, ne ne!" balas Jaejoong sambil berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

**OOOooo0oooOOO**

**.**

**.**

_**Tittle : We Love You, Boojae!**_

_**Genre : AU, Romantic(?), Geje, Abal**_

_**Rating : K+**_

_**Length : direncanakan Oneshot aja ==v**_

_**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari kisah Sybil aka Shirley Ardell Mason yang menderita DID. Tapi cerita ini MURNI MILIK SAYA.**_

_**Warning : gaje tingkat dewa, maaf kalo justru nyampah di dunia per-ff-an**_

_**A/N : Jika kamu suka dengan ff yang kamu baca, lebih baik kamu share ff itu ke orang lain, supaya orang lain juga tahu. Bukan dengan kamu CoPas dan ngerebut hak cipta author itu^^ Meski ff aku ini gak terlalu bagus, tapi ini milik aku. Hehe gomawo.. #bow**_

_**.**_

_**So, Doozooooo :D**_

_**.**_

**OOOooo0oooOOO**

.

.

.

\

1 tahun kemudian

Jaejoong tengah membaca beberapa berkas milik calon pasiennya yang akan ia tangani mulai hari ini.

"Jadi dia menderita DID hm? Aish, kenapa Dr. Kawamura merujuk pasien itu padaku sih? Sudah kubilang minggu ini aku ingin libur" keluh Jaejoong sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa pegal.

"Itu karena kau berbakat hyung" sahut seorang namja berwajah kekanakan yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya dan membuat namja cantik dengan rambut _manly _itu terkejut dan melebarkan bola matanya kaget.

"Yah! Shim Changmin! Kau membuatku kaget tahu! Kapan kau masuk eoh?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada terkejut.

"Makanya jangan terfokus pada satu hal hyung! Aku masuk 5 menit lalu saat kau sedang sibuk bermesraan dengan resume itu" ucap Changmin asal sambil berlalu ke arah kulkas kecil milik Jaejoong yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Ah, kupikir aku ingin mendinginkan kepalaku dulu. Kau mau ikut changmin ah?" tawar Jaejoong pada Changmin yang sekarang sibuk mengeluarkan chiffon cake buatan Jaejoong dari dalam kulkas lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan sang cake di sofa dalam ruangan itu.

"Ani, aku ingin makan dulu hyung! Tadi pagi aku tidak sempat memakan cake buatanmu ini. Kasihan dia kalau tidak segera dimakan" balas Changmin asal, membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan membuat tatapan terserah-kau-saja pada Changmin yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum aneh oleh Changmin.

"Jangan kotori ruangan pribadiku ne?" ujar Jaejoong sambil keluar dari ruangannya.

**OOOooo0oooOOO**

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kafe yang berada dilantai dasar Tokyo University Hospital. Sesekali ia tersenyum ramah dan membalas sapaan para perawat dan dokter yang lewat. Hal yang sudah sering ia terima semenjak dia diangkat menjadi wakil kepala bagian Departemen Kejiwaan di rumah sakit tersebut.

Sebagai seorang namja tampan berusia 24 tahun dan telah menjadi psikiater serta psikoterapis, tentu banyak yeoja maupun namja yang mendekatinya, entah itu perawat ditempatnya bekerja ataupun pasien-pasien yang ia tangani. Jujur saja Jaejoong merasa jengah dengan semua namja dan yeoja yang menggoda serta berusaha mendekatinya, namun semua rasa jengah itu ia kubur dalam hatinya.

"Minggir!" teriak seorang namja yang berlari dengan terburu-buru ke arah Jaejoong.

**Bruk!**

Namun belum sempat Jaejoong menghindar, namja tersebut sudah menabraknya duluan. Namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong tersebut menindih tubuhnya, mata musangnya menatap kedalam mata bulat milik Jaejoong dan jangan lupakan bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sekarang menempel dengan bibir berbentuk hati milik namja yang tidak dikenal Jaejoong itu.

Setelah beberapa detik kedua namja itu saling bertatapan, akhirnya namja bermata musang itu pun buru-buru bangkit dan membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"Ah, hontou ni gomenasai" ucap namja bermata musang tersebut dengan suara bassnya sambil menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Terpesona dengan Jaejoong hm?

"Daijobuka" balas Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah karena mendapat tatapan intens dari namja yang tidak ia kenal dan sekarang membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan super cepat.

"Kirei, neomu yeppeo" gumam namja tampan itu pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik itu terdiam seketika dan menahan semburat merah muda dipipinya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Sedetik kemudian tiba-tiba muncul seorang namja lain dengan pakaian perawat yang berlari terengah-engah sambil berteriak kearah Jaejoong dan namja itu, "Yah! Jung Yunho-san! Berhenti kubilang!"

"Kyu-kyuhyun?" gumam namja tampan yang kini diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu, wajahnya berubah sangat pucat saat melihat Kyuhyun. Namun belum sempat Jaejoong bertanya apa yang terjadi, Yunho telah meninggalkannya sambil berlari ketakutan.

"Hosh, hosh.. Jaejoong hyung! Kenapa kau tidak menangkap Yunho ah!" keluh namja yang juga berkulit pucat sepertinya itu pada Jaejoong.

"Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong heran, karena ia merasa cukup familiar dengan nama itu.

"Hai'! Jung Yunho, dia pasien Dr. Kawamura yang akan dirujuk padamu hari ini. Dia langsung berlari ketakutan saat melihat Dr. Siwon masuk" ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan pada Jaejoong masih sambil menormalkan napasnya.

"Apa dia memang takut pada dokter?"

"Ie. Dia begitu saat melihat Dr. Siwon saja"

"Sepertinya ia christianophobia" ujar Jaejoong pelan, otaknya sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan kenapa Yunho ketakutan.

"Phobia apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

"Tidak apa. Sebaiknya sekarang kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Daripada Dr. Kawamura mengamuk karena kau membiarkan pasiennya ketakutan. Hihi" saran Jaejoong. Membuat Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya kencang sambil menggerutu dan berlari mengejar Yunho yang sekarang sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Dasar evil! Baru pertama kali kulihat dia kerepotan hanya karena ulah seorang pasien" ucap Jaejoong sambil terkekeh dan tersenyum tipis. Jari tangannya perlahan menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi sempat bertemu dengan bibir calon pasiennya itu, "Tapi dia sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku" keluh Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya dan membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi ke kafe.

**OOOooo0oooOOO**

Jaejoong menatap resume kesehatan milik Jung Yunho dengan serius. Berusaha tidak mempercayai tulisan yang ia tatap sejak semenit lalu.

"Hyung! Sampai kapan kau akan menatap resume itu eoh?" gerutu Changmin sebal sambil memakan potongan chiffon cakenya yang entah keberapa saat melihat Jaejoong terus-terusan menatap resume tersebut.

"Ah, aku hanya tidak percaya kalau Dr. Kawamura tidak bisa menggabungkan semua kepribadian yang ada dalam pasien bernama Jung Yunho itu Min. Dr. Kawamura bukanlah dokter baru disini, bahkan dia itu senior kita Min ah!" ujar Jaejoong frustasi. Tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menghadapi pasien yang membuat seniornya menyerah.

"Wajar saja kan hyung. Beliau bukanlah psikoterapis sepertimu, meski ia lebih tua darimu. Tapi beliau hanyalah psikiater biasa dan untuk memberikan terapi apalagi untuk kasus DID seperti itu membutuhkan pendidikan khusus"

"Tapi aku-"

"Apa pendidikanmu di Amerika masih kurang hyung? Kau bisa melakukannya, jika Dr Kawamura merujuk Yu- siapa tadi? Berarti dia percaya padamu" potong Changmin dan berusaha mendukung Jaejoong yang merupakan senior dan juga sudah dianggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri itu.

"Lebih baik aku mencari tahu pemicu yang membuat kepribadiannya terbelah"ucap Jaejoong.

"Yup, begitu lebih baik hyung, teruslah semangat seperti itu" balas Changmin sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Trauma masa kecil?" gumam Jaejoong tanpa sadar dan melebarkan mata bulatnya. Dia terkejut dengan tulisan Dr. Kawamura yang menyebutkan sebab terbelahnya kepribadian Yunho.

Yunho mengalami trauma sejak kematian orangtua kandung dan pelimpahan hak asuhnya pada ahjummanya yang mengidap Skizofrenia serta ahjussinya yang acuh tak acuh. Agar tidak menderita karena disakiti oleh ahjummanya dan tetap bisa mencintai ahjumma serta ahjussinya, tetapi sekaligus juga tetap merasa sakit dan marah kepada ahjumma dan ahjussinya, akhirnya pada usia 4 tahun kepribadiannya sudah terbelah menjadi 3. Dan kepribadiannya yang terakhir muncul pada tahun 1998 karena saat itu dia mengalami tekanan dari bosnya yang menuntut Yunho harus memahami politik dan bisnis.

"Ah, apa aku betul-betul sanggup?" ucap Jaejoong lesu, namun tetap berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku yakin kau sanggup hyung! Kau yang terbaik di rumah sakit ini. Baiklah Aku pergi dulu ya hyung! Aku merindukan Kyuhyun-ku" ujar Changmin sambil keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan membawa tempat chiffon cake tadi yang kini kosong.

Jaejoong menatap hampa kepergian Changmin dan kembali menatap resume yang masih setia terbuka di hadapannya, resume yang berisi ringkasan proses perawatan yang telah ditempuh oleh Yunho selama ini. Jaejoong menghela napas dengan berat. Meragukan kemampuannya sebagai psikoterapis, apakah ia mampu kali ini? Entahlah.

DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) atau lebih dikenal dengan istilah Split Personality atau Multiple Personality adalah suatu jenis gangguan mental dimana ditemukan minimal adanya 2 kepribadian dalam diri seseorang yang mengendalikan perilaku orang bersangkutan. Kepribadian-kepribadian itu mempersepsi, menilai dan bereaksi terhadap lingkungan dengan cara yang sangat berbeda, dan ketika yang satu sedang memegang kendali maka kepribadian-kepribadian yang lain tidak tahu-menahu. Dengan demikian ada gejala khas pada pasien DID yaitu tidak ingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya karena adanya pergantian kendali dalam jiwa penderita. Pada umumnya pasien DID mengalami tekanan batin yang berat, seperti kasus DID terkenal yang ditemukan oleh Dr. Cornelia B. Wilbur atas diri pasiennya bernama Shirley Ardell Mason dan juga beragam kasus lainnya yang menunjukan adanya tekanan yang berat sehingga kepribadian para pasien DID terbelah menjadi 2, 3 dan seterusnya.

Jaejoong menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan lalu sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya. Berharap apa yang ia lakukan dapat mengurangi pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menangani Yunho.

"Lebih baik aku mencari tahu proses terapi yang tepat untuknya" batin Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dipintu ruangan pribadinya itu.

"Silakan masuk" ujar Jaejoong singkat, menanggapi ketukan di pintunya itu dan buru-buru merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Jaejoong memang ingin selalu terlihat sempurna. Tak boleh ada yang memanggilnya cantik, itulah prinsipnya semenjak mengganti potongan rambutnya menjadi manly setahun yang lalu.

Bola mata Jaejoong melebar saat ia mengetahui siapa yang kini memasuki ruangannya. Jung Yunho bersama dengan perawat Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kuserahkan monster ini padamu. Dan waspadalah! Lidahnya beracun! Minggir kau playboy cap mangkok!" gerutu Kyuhyun sebal sambil menyerahkan resume tambahan milik Yunho lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut secepat kilat dan tak lupa sedikit menabrakkan tubuh mungilnya itu dengan Yunho. Sikap Kyuhyun yang terlihat amat kesal itu pun membuat Jaejoong bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Apa Kyuhyun juga mengalami DID eoh?" ujar Jaejoong tanpa sadar lalu menggeleng pelan. Namun detik berikutnya jantungnya serasa berhenti saat melihat wajah Yunho sudah berada tepat didepan wajahnya dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau cantik, tapi sayang potongan rambutmu mengerikan" ujar Yunho tanpa beban sambil tersenyum dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong, namun entah kenapa sekarang Jaejoong justru merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan ia yakin sekarang pipinya akan bersemu merah sekarang.

"Pipimu merah, dokter" ujar Yunho lagi sambil menyentuh pipi Jaejoong, dan hal itu kontan membuat sang namja cantik tercekat dan reflek menepis tangan Yunho yang sekarang mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

"A-Aku namja dan berhentilah bilang kalau aku cantik!" ucap Jaejoong dan sedikit memundurkan kursinya ke belakang. Dalam hati ia merutuki ucapannya yang terbata-bata dan membuat Yunho sekarang tersenyum tidak jelas ke arahnya.

Jaejoong pun berdiri dan bermaksud mengambil air di water dispenser yang berada disamping kulkas kecilnya. Namun saat ia melangkah, sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Saranghae"

**Duak!**

**OOOooo0oooOOO**

Yunho mengelus sudut bibirnya yang sedikit lebam akibat pukulan yang Jaejoong lakukan pada namja bermata musang tersebut setelah dirinya dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Saat ini kedua namja tersebut telah berada di ruang praktek Jaejoong yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruangan pribadinya.

"Kita mulai terapinya cantik? Ah, tidak maksudku Boojae" tanya Yunho sambil sedikit menyeringai, berusaha menggoda Jaejoong hm?

"Boojae?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Itu nama panggilanku untukmu, kau menyukainya?" goda Yunho, masih dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

**Blush**

Wajah Jaejoong merona saat mendengar Yunho menggodanya, namun segera ia tepis perasan tersebut dan berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya, "Ne, sekarang silakan berbaring di sofa itu"

"Apa kau akan menggunakan terapi seperti yang dilakukan Kawamura uisa?" tanya Yunho dengan nada dingin dan raut wajah serius. Jaejoong terkejut dengan ekspresi Yunho sekarang, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan bersyukur bahwa kepribadian Yunho yang playboy tadi telah berganti dengan kepribadian yang lebih serius.

"Ne, gwenchana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ani. Aku hanya merasa kalau terapi seperti yang dilakukan Kawamura uisa membutuhkan waktu lama, bisakah kau gunakan terapi lain? Dan bolehkah aku menggunakan bahasa Korea selama terapi? Aku kurang nyaman jika berbicara bukan dengan bahasa ibuku" ucap namja tampan itu masih tanpa ekspresi, tampaknya kepribadiannya yang satu ini agak tertutup.

"Tentu, aku juga orang Korea. Dan, jika kau keberatan dengan terapi seperti yang dilakukan Kawamura uisa, aku akan melakukan jenis terapi lain untuk perkenalan kita dan seterusnya"

"Oh, kamsahamnida uisa. Ah, sebenarnya kau cantik uisa, tapi sayang rambutmu itu membuatmu jadi mengerikan" ujar Yunho tanpa beban dan membuat Jaejoong terperangah. 2 kepribadian yang berada dalam Jung Yunho mengatakan kalau dia cantik hari ini, oh tidak, apakah aku tidak tampan? Keluh Jaejooong dalam hati.

"Ah, kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali hari ini" balas Jaejoong tanpa minat. Sambil memposisikan dirinya disamping Yunho yang saat ini duduk menyila di sofa.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho dan lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya, ah, baiklah ayo kita mulai. Yunho-san, pejamkan matamu ne." Perintah Jaejoong yang langsung dituruti oleh Yunho.

"Rileks saja. Sekarang, perlahan-lahan naikkan alismu"

Yunho pun menuruti Jaejoong tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Terus begitu, sekarang turunkan alismu, naikkan lagi. Teruslah menaik-turunkan alismu seperti itu"

"Betul, naik turunkan alismu, terus begitu, terus" ujar Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho yang kini menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Terus seperti itu, ya, teruskan" ujar Jaejoong terus menerus dan tiba-tiba memukul kening namja tampan tersebut dengan amat kencang.

**Hup!**

Jaejoong menangkap tubuh Yunho yang terkulai jatuh dan berusaha membaringkannya dengan benar di sofa. Yunho tertidur, seperti yang telah ia prediksi. "Sepertinya ia sudah mulai masuk alam bawah sadarnya. Ah, mianhae ne Yunho-san, aku sedang malas menghipnotis dengan pelan-pelan jadi aku menghipnotismu dengan sedikit kasar" ujar namja cantik itu dalam hati, sedikit merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada pasiennya.

"Yunho, Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho-san. Apa kau mendengarku? Tolong anggukan kepalamu jika kau mendengarku" tanya Jaejoong dengan santai dan dibalas dengan anggukan perlahan oleh Yunho yang saat ini tertidur ah, atau lebih tepatnya sedang berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Apakah anda Jung Yunho? Aku ingin berbicara dengan Jung Yunho, kepribadian utama dari tubuh yang kusentuh." tanya jaejoong lagi sambil perlahan menyentuh tangan Yunho dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Anda yang tangannya saya pegang, saya ingin berbicara dengan kepribadian utama dari kalian. Tolong anggukkan kepala anda jika anda telah hadir"

"Anda yang tangannya saya pegang, saya ingin berbicara dengan kepribadian utama dari kalian. Tolong anggukkan kepala anda jika anda telah hadir" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong mulai pesimis saat kepribadian utama Yunho tidak muncul walau ia telah berulang kali memanggilnya. Namun rasa pesimis itu langsung hilang saat perlahan Yunho mulai mengangguk.

"Apa anda Jung Yunho, kepribadian utama dan kepribadian asli dari tubuh yang tangannya saya genggam? Tolong anggukan kepala anda jika benar dan gelengkan kepala anda jika salah"

Yunho membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Apa anda tahu dimana anda sekarang? Tolong anggukan kepala anda jika anda tahu dan gelengkan kepala anda jika anda tahu" tanya Jaejoong dan lagi-lagi dibalas dengan anggukan pelan

"Apakah ada yang meminta terapi di Tokyo University Hospital? Tolong anggukan kepala anda jika benar dan gelengkan kepala anda jika salah"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Saya adalah salah satu psikoterapis di Tokyo University Hospital, namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Boleh saya tahu mengapa anda meminta terapi?"

"Aku sering kehilangan arah. Sering lupa apa yang kulakukan dan anehnya terkadang aku merasa seperti sedang berada di tempat aneh dan saat aku kembali ke tubuhku, waktu berlalu begitu saja dan orang-orang berkata aku telah melakukan ini itu padahal aku tidak dapat mengingatnya" jawab Yunho panjang lebar dengan suara pelan. Jaejoong yang mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho pun mengangguk. "Syukurlah, berarti kepribadian utamanya masih memegang kendali disini" batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Apakah anda mengetahui bahwa ada 'orang lain' yang juga mengendalikan tubuh anda? Tolong anggukan kepala anda jika amda tahu dan gelengkan kepala anda jika anda tidak tahu" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho mengangguk.

Jaejoong tertegun dengan jawaban Yunho.

"Bukankah pasien DID tidak mengenal dan sama sekali tidak tahu adanya kepribadian-kepribadian lain yang ada dalam tubuhnya?" batin Jaejoong dalam hati. Dengan cepat Jaejoong berlari keluar ruangan praktiknya menuju ruang pribadinya yang biasa dia gunakan untuk beristirahat untuk mengambil resume tambahan yang tadi diberikan oleh Kyuhyun saat mengantarkan Yunho. Dalam hati, Jaejoong mengeluh kesal kenapa dia tidak membaca resume dari Dr. Kawamura yang diberikan Kyuhyun tadi sebelum melakukan terapi padaYunho.

"Sudah menjalani terapi selama 5 tahun dan kepribadian pasien sudah saling mengenal namun tidak bersedia untuk disatukan dan justru memberontak. Oh my, seharusnya aku membacanya dulu. Berarti sekarang aku tinggal menyatukannya, begitu kan?" gumam Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, merasa mendapat sedikit pencerahan dari resume yang sudah dibacanya.

"Omo! Yunho! Dia masih dalam alam bawah sadarnya!" ujar Jaejoong sedikit menaikkan suaranya saat mengingat bahwa dia meninggalkan Yunho yang masih dalam keadaan terhipnotis di ruang prakteknya.

Jaejoong pun berlari ke ruangan prakteknya lagi sambil membawa seluruh resume milik Yunho. Dia menghela napas lega saat melihat Yunho masih tertidur dengan tenang lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yunho lagi seperti tadi.

"Yunho, Jung Yunho kepribadian utama dari tubuh yang saya genggam tangannya. apa anda masih bisa mendengar saya? Tolong anggukan kepala anda jika anda masih bisa mendengar saya" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggenggam pelan tangan Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk perlahan.

"Baik, inilah saatnya! Aku akan menyatukan semua kepribadian Yunho" ujar Jaejoong mantap dalam hati.

"Yunho, apakah anda mengetahui jumlah 'orang lain' yang ada didalam tubuh anda yang saat ini sedang saya genggam tangannya? Tolong anggukan kepala anda jika anda tahu" tanya Jaejoong dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Yunho.

"Berapa jumlahnya?"

"3"

"Apakah anda mengetahui nama mereka? Tolong anggukan kepala anda jika anda tahu"

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bisakah anda menyebutkan nama mereka?"

"Jung U-know, Jung Junho dan Jung Yunseong" jawab Yunho dengan jelas. Jaejoong tersenyum. Apa yang dikatakan Yunho persis dengan apa yang tertulis di resume yang ditulis oleh Dr. Kawamura.

"Yunho, apakah anda memperbolehkan saya untuk menyatukan dirimu dengan U-know, Yunseong dan juga Junho? Tolong anggukan kepala anda jika anda bersedia dan gelengkan kepala jika anda tidak bersedia" tanya Jaejoong agak gugup mengingat pada terapi Yunho sebelumnya dengan Dr. Kawamura, Yunho dan semua kepribadiannya menolak untuk disatukan dan justru melawan.

Beberapa detik telah berlalu, Yunho masih terdiam tanpa jawaban. Jantung Jaejoong berdebar menanti jawaban dari Yunho.

_Satu menit._

_Dua menit._

_Tiga menit._

_Empat menit._

**DEG**

Jaejoong menghela napasnya berat, tidak ada jawaban dari Yunho. Dia menghela napasnya perlahan. Jaejoong berpikir pasti Yunho menolak tawarannya untuk disatukan. Well, membujuk seseorang yang sudah memiliki masalah DID pasti akan-Tunggu! Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat dia melihat Yunho.

Perlahan kini Yunho menganggukan kepalanya.

_**Oh My!**_

"Jung Yunho bersedia disatukan dengan semua kepribadiannya!" pekik Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan mereka?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati, menahan teriakan excited yang sudah siap keluar dari bibir cherrynya. Dan Yunho pun menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

Jaejoong pun membolak-balik resume milik Yunho untuk mengetahui sifat dari seluruh kepribadian didalam tubuh Yunho. Matanya mencari sesuatu pada tulisan-tulisan milik Dr. Kawamura.

Matanya berbinar cerah saat menemukan apa yang ia cari. Kepribadian Yunho yang dingin dan tegas dan muncul setelah kepribadian Yunho yang cassanova, Jung Uknow

"Uknow-san, Uknow-san, apa anda mendengarku? Tolong anggukan kepalamu jika anda bisa mendengar saya" tanya Jaejoong dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Junho.

"Apa anda bersedia disatukan dengan Yunho, Junho dan Yunseong?"

"Ne, aku bersedia" jawab Junho tegas, Well, Uknow adalah kepribadian dari Yunho yang dingin dan irit bicara. Namun pada saat mengatakan bahwa ia setuju dengan penyatuan seluruh kepribadian Yunho, Jaejoong menangkap nada bicara Uknow seperti orang yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Jaejoong namun tidak jadi.

"Apa ada yang ingin anda katakan? Katakan saja" tanya jaejoong penasaran.

"Kami mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Aku, Yunho, Junho dan Yunseong"

**DEG**

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Uknow barusan. Tunggu, apakah ini ulah kepribadian Yunho yang playboy dan berpura-pura tertidur? Tapi saat melihat nafas dan merasakan denyut nadi tangan yunho yang stabil, Jaejoong yakin bahwa Yunho masih dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Jaejoong agak terkejut dengan pernyataan Uknow yang mengatakan bahwa seluruh kepribadian dalam tubuh Yunho mencintainya. Sekarang Jaejoong yakin pipinya akan semerah tomat karena malu.

"Gu-gumawo Uknow ah. Ah, baiklah kita akan mulai menyatukan kalian semua." ucap Jaejoong terbata sambil menahan jantungnya yang rasanya seperti akan melompat keluar dari dadanya, menahan gejolak perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dihatinya.

**OOOooo0oooOOO**

Beberapa jam kemudian

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya musangnya menyipit saat merasakan begitu banyaknya cahaya yang menyeruak masuk kedalam matanya. Perlahan mata musangnya menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Selamat datang Jung Yunho" ujar Jaejoong dengan seulas senyum hangat yang terukir di bibirnya untuk menyambut orang yang beberapa jam lalu menyatakan perasaannya, dan membuat Jaejoong merasa amat sangat bahagia.

"Kim Jaejoong uisa?" tanya Yunho yang telah tersadar dari hipnotis.

"Ne, ini aku Kim Jaejoong. Kau mengenalku?" tanya Jaejoong gugup, berusaha memastikan lagi apakah proses penyatuan kepribadiannya tadi berhasil atau tidak meskipun pada proses hypnoterapi tadi Jaejoong sudah memastikan bahwa semua kepribadian Yunho sudah bersatu.

"Ne, tentu saja uisa. Apa kau lupa kalau sekarang aku sudah menjadi Jung Yunho seutuhnya? Aku menyimpan semua ingatan dari tiap kepribadian yang kau satukan" ujar Yunho menjelaskan pada Jaejoong dengan senyum pada bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu. Jaejoong pun menghela nafasnya lega saat mendengar kata-kata Yunho dan tanpa sadar tersenyum manis.

"Jadi Boojae uisa, apa kau bersedia menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Yunho sambil meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu digenggamnya erat.

"A-aku..." ucap Jaejoong terbata, menahan malu dan juga rasa bahagia yang saat ini tercampur aduk di hatinya.

"Kau bilang juga mencintaiku kan?" ujar Yunho sambil mengeluarkan seringai khasnya.

"M-mwo? Aku-" ucap Jaejoong terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa pernyataannya saat menyatukan semua kepribadian Yunho masih diingat oleh namja tampan itu. Namun belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yunho lebih dulu berhambur memeluknya dan berteriak, "Saranghae Nae Boojaejoongie uisa!"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan ciuman kita waktu di koridor itu boo" ujar Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu Yun? Ah, maksudmu saat kita bertabrakan itu?" tanya Jaejoong gugup setelah mengetahui maksud ucapan Yunho barusan dan juga saat menyadari jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat saat ini.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatnya boo" jawab Yunho sambil menyeringai lalu mencium bibir namja yang ia cintai itu dan melumatnya dengan tidak sabar.

Terkadang butuh lebih dari satu orang untuk meyakinkan bahwa kau mencintai orang itu. Jangan menghindari cinta, karena ia bisa datang kapanpun, tanpa memberitahumu.

**++++END++++**

Hohohoohohooho, akhirnya selese juga nih FF 1Shoot ketiga akane^^

Terlampiaskan juga rasa penasaran akane buat bikin ff dengan tema psikologi^n^

Mian kalo gaje, hoho.

Oiah, fakta-fakta tentang DID dan semua ttg psikologi yang akane sebut diatas beneran kok^^

Itu semua akane 'contek' dari buku psikologi akane. Hohoho #dilempar sepatu ama pak Sarwono yang nulis buku XP

Itu Akane liat di buku Pengantar Psikologi Umum, penulisnya Pak Sarlito W. Sarwono. Trus yang cara hipnotis itu Akane tau pas akane ikut seminar Hypnosis. Pas seminar itu diajarin 2 jenis cara supaya target bisa masuk ke alam bawah sadar, cara kasar dan cara halus. Cara halus butuh waktu agak lama kalo dibandingin cara kasar yang instan. Nah, yg dipake jaemom itu cara kasar

Ada yang penasaran tentang kepribadian-kepribadian dari Jung Yunho?

Berikut daftar kepribadian Yunho dan karakternya :

**Jung Yunho ( lahir : 1986)** : Kepribadian inti, lelah, jenuh, jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong pada saat pertama kali datang ke rumah sakit dimana Jaejoong saat itu masuk ke ruangan dimana dia sedang diterapi oleh Dr. Kawamura

**Jung Junho (1990) **: yakin pada diri sendiri, mudah bergaul dengan siapapun, cassanova, pervert dan suka menggoda orang lain. Jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong saat diantar Kyuhyun menemui Jaejoong.

**Jung U-know (2004)** : Tegas, dingin, tertarik pada politik, sosial serta bisnis, sangat kritis pada kepribadian Yunho yang ingin kembali. Jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong saat melihat namja tersebut bercanda dengan pasiennya yang masih kecil di taman rumah sakit.

**Jung Yunseong (1990) **: tertutup, ceroboh, polos, christianophobia (bibi Yunho merupakan fanatik agama Kristen Advent), jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong yang ia cium saat bertabrakan dengannya di koridor

Yup inilah ff gaje milik Akane, moga suka. Semoga yang baca gak ketiduran #plak

Maaf juga karena banyak Typo, akane kejar setoran soalnya #plak

Wat yang nunggu JFIB part 5.y akane post kalo ada modem yah, biar bisa ngetag reader yang minta tag^^ #emang ada? #pundung

Terakhir, akane minta jejaknya yaa. Akane mau tau respon readerdeul. Dan maafkan author baru ini kalo banyak salah, terus juga **HAPPY NEW YEAR! ***reader:Telaattt!* #Dilemparreaderkeneraka


End file.
